


Don't go breaking my heart

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [13]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: When Taron gets kicked out of the apartment, because of the breakup, he decides to visit Richard. His best friend offers him his guest room and after long conversations, they decide that T moves in. When Taron gets sick, Richard takes care of him and both of them start to realize that there is more than friendship between them. Rich fights it back, not wanting to lose his best friend while Taron tries to hide it not wanting to be heartbroken again. Bot both of them aren’t really good at hiding.
Relationships: Madderton - Relationship, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don't go breaking my heart

The doorbell rings loudly through the home and Richard looks up from his cup of tea, raising his eyebrows. His eyes search for the wall clock and reads it. It’s 11 pm. Who would be coming at this ungodly hour?  
He walks out of the kitchen and over to his door and opens it. His best friend Taron stands in front of the door, a suitcase in hand. “Hey what happened?” Rich asks concerned.  
“She kicked me out.” Taron admits and Richard can’t tell if those are tears or raindrops on his friend’s cheeks. “I came home and caught her cheating on me. She just gave me my stuff and kicked me out.” Taron feels tears well up in his eyes.  
Richard takes the suitcase and lets him in. “So we were right about her cheating.” He mumbles and helps Taron out of his wet jacket and shoes.  
Taron nods and smiles weakly. His face then drops and he hesitates before asking. “Can I stay here tonight? I promise I’ll find another place to go soon.”  
Richard laughs and shrugs his shoulders. “You can stay here as long as you want, mate. I won’t kick you out.” He assures his best friend.  
Taron runs his fingers through his wet hair and smiles in relief. “Thank you Rich.” He says.  
Richard nods and takes Taron’s suitcase, carrying it upstairs. He walks over to the guest room he usually saves for his family visits. Taron follows behind him, already knowing where to go. “I’m gonna go wait in the living room. Take your time.” He says to Taron with a smile. He walks out and back downstairs.  
Taron opens his suitcase and takes out a jumper and some sweatpants. He needed to get out of his soaked clothes before he ruins Richard’s floors. He changes and dries off with a towel, plopping down on the bed. The scene plays in his head over again and he sees himself walking into her apartment. Going upstairs and sees the door wide open and her in bed with a guy he’s never seen before. He remembers the way she looked over at him calmly, not a care in the world. The way she casually picked up his already packed suitcase and travel bag. She dropped them both at his feet and waved him away like a pest. Taron feels his throat get tight and breathes out slowly. No time to cry now.  
Taron walks downstairs and towards the living room. Richard stands by the sofa and places several bottles of alcohol on the coffee table and two glasses. He turns around when he notices Taron and smirks. “Figured you could use a little pick me up. Take whatever you want.” He encourages and sits on the sofa.  
Taron sits down on the sofa next to Rich. They make themselves a drink. He would have a good time tonight. He’d save his tears for another time and just enjoy Richard’s company. Or so he’d thought…  
“It’s okay Taron, let it out.” Richard coos and rubs his friend’s back, holding him in his arms.  
Taron sobs into Richard’s chest and breathes short, quick breaths. “I’m so sorry!” Taron sobs out and sits up straight. Rich gives him another tissue and rubs his knees gently. Taron dries his tears and blows his nose, throwing the spoiled tissue into the trash can. He picks up his glass and gulps down the rest of the whiskey. “I’m really sorry about all this.” Taron says again and laughs weakly.  
“Oh stop it! Your girlfriend cheated on you and-“ Richard stops when he sees tears form in Taron’s eyes again. “What I mean to say is, you can cry all you want. It’s good for you.” Rich smiles softly and fills Taron’s glass again. “You want some ice cream?” He asks with a grin.  
Taron starts laughing. “I am not turning into one of those heartbroken girls in a cheesy movie!” He retorts and wipes away his last tears, taking a deep breath.  
“What?” Richard giggles and shakes his head. “I don’t mean to turn you into the main character of a rom-com. I just mean would you like something sweet.” He corrects through his laughter.  
Taron looks at him and nods. “Alright, I’ll take it.” He says.  
Richard stands up and walks toward the kitchen. “Chocolate or Strawberry?” He calls out and opens the freezer.  
“Both?” Taron asks laughing and Rich chuckles. He didn’t even need to ask. He isn’t hungry for ice cream but he knows that Taron would feel bad that he’s eating alone. Rich fills their bowls with the dairy goodness and grabs some spoons, going back to the couch. He hands Taron a bowl and spoon, sitting next to him. “Thanks, Rich. You know I was standing in front of your door for 30 minutes.” He admits and eats his ice cream.  
Rich frowns. “What?” He looks at Taron and digs his spoon into the sweet treat. “Why?”  
“I didn’t want to bother you and be a pain in the ass.” Taron shrugs and puts a full spoon of ice cream into his mouth.  
“You really thought you would get on my nerves?” Richard asks and stops eating, watching Taron. He just nods and looks at him curiously. “You’re my best friend Taron. I told you, you can come over whenever you want to.” He assures the brown-haired boy.  
“I know. But coming here with literally nothing but a suitcase and travel bag and not knowing where I would sleep next is something different.” Taron says quietly and stares at his hands, biting his lip nervously.  
“I’m here for you, whenever you need me right?” Richard speaks and Taron nods and looks up again. “So the circumstances don’t matter to me.” Rich explains and devours the last spoonful left of the chocolate goodness.  
Taron smiles softly and puts his bowl on the table. “Thanks, Rich. It really means the world to me.” He says and means every word. After what happened today, he was sure he would be completely devastated at the end of the day. But now, he sits there with his awesome best friend who gives him worth again.  
Richard glances at the clock and sees its 1 am. They decide to call it a night and bring all the bottles, their glasses and ice cream bowls to the kitchen. Taron puts the ice cream back into the freezer and they walk upstairs.  
Two weeks later, the two are walking together through the city. Richard and Taron talked a lot over the last couple of weeks and decided that Taron would stay with Richard. Taron would help out with the bills and help around the house, although Richard told him he didn’t have to.  
It’s snowing and ice cold outside. Both of them are wearing warm coats and heavy boots. Taron is shivering and has his hands in his jacket pockets. They went shopping for Taron since his ex girlfriend only gave him his immediate clothes and not his other clothing items. Richard notices Taron fighting the cold temperature and stops. “You’re cold?” He asks genuinely.  
Taron nods and laughs. “Fucking freezing mate.” He responds.  
Richard pulls him into a nearby cafe and orders them both warm coffees. They sit down at a table and Taron warms his hands on his cup. Richard takes off his hoodie and gives it to Taron. “Take it, I’m warm enough with my coat.” Rich offers.  
Taron takes a sip of his coffee and looks at him. “Are you sure?” He asks.  
Rich nods and Taron gives in, putting it on under his coat. It smells like Richard’s cologne, warm and soft. “Thanks, mate.” He says smiling.  
They finish their drinks and head back out into the cold. Taron pulls the soft hood of Richard’s jumper over his head and the one of his own coat. He feels a little warmer, but still freezing. As soon as they get back home, he returns Richard’s jumper and goes upstairs to get his own. He takes out his favorite jumper and a package falls out of it.  
Richard is in his own room when he hears Taron. “What the fuck?!”  
He steps out of his room and walks up to Taron’s. “What’s wrong?” Rich asks confused.  
Taron comes out of his room and holds up a package of letters. “She put all of our old letters in my hoodie!” Taron says shocked and his eyes brim with tears. Richard takes the letters from his hand and walks downstairs. “What are you doing?” Taron calls out and follows him.  
Richard takes a lighter out of the drawer by the door and opens the door. The cold wind chills their bones, Taron immediately feeling frosty again and covering his arms. “You wanna burn them?” Rich asks with a small smirk.  
Taron stares at him for a moment and contemplates the thought. This is the last trace of what once was. Let it burn. Taron moves closer to Rich and takes the lighter, igniting the flame. Richard holds the letters up over the snow and Taron sets them in flames. Rich lets them fall in the snow and they watch as the paper burns to ashes. “That felt pretty good.” Taron admits and grins.  
The next day, Taron wakes up with a scratchy throat and a blocked nose. He gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen, boiling some water. He takes a cup and puts a teabag in it.  
“Are you sick?” Richard asks and Taron turns around. His best mate leans in the doorway and folds his arms in front of his chest.  
“No?” He answers, trying to sound convincing. It isn’t easy with a blocked nose.  
“So you woke up and randomly decided that you like tea from now on?” Rich teases and watches him smirking. Taron hates tea, especially in the morning.  
“I’m feeling fine. I swe-“ Taron sneezes loudly.  
“Of course.” Richard shakes his head and hands Taron a tissue from the box on the table. “Your new passion is ready.” He chuckles and Taron looks at him confused. “Your tea, Taron!” Rich bursts into laughter.  
“Oh!” Taron starts laughing and takes his tea. Richard watches him, holding back a laugh when Taron takes the first sip and frowns in disgust.  
“Just stay home today. I’ll see you after work.” Richard says and picks up his keys. He has a meeting with the director of a film he was currently working on about scenes and costume ideas.  
When he comes back home later in the evening, Taron looks really tired and moves about slowly. He is shivering and his nose is completely blocked.  
“You’re still trying to tell me you’re feeling fine?” Richard asks as they sit at the table for dinner. He sits his fork down.  
Taron holds his head in one hand and nods. “I’m great.” His voice is raspy and he coughs. His head is pounding with pain and he tries desperately not to fall asleep right at the dinner table.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Richard says and bites his lip. He keeps his composure, but on the inside, he’s filled with worry. Taron doesn’t look good at all. “I wanna help you, T.”  
Taron looks at him with a weak smile. “I just have a cold.” He says.  
“No one is that tired and motivation-less while having a cold.” Richard argues and stands up, walking over to Taron. He carefully lies his hand on Taron’s forehead and cheeks. He’s burning up and Rich feels the cold sweat covering his face. “You have a fever! Why didn’t you tell me?” He sighs.  
Taron coughs roughly and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be okay tomorrow.” He tries to convince himself and his friend.  
“Don’t be silly. Let’s get you to bed.” Richard urges and helps him stand up. He slowly walks him upstairs and brings him to bed. Taron lies down and groans when his eyes come into contact with the bright ceiling light.  
Richard turns it off and turns on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. The warm light gently covering the room. “Try to get some sleep. We’ll see how you feel tomorrow.”  
Taron is already half asleep and takes Rich’s hand into his own. “I’m sorry to worry you Rich.” He mumbles and closes his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
Richard looks down at his hands and his heart skips a beat. He wonders to himself, Taron had grabbed his hand a few times before. They were just best friends, right? He waits until Taron’s breaths are steady and looks down at his sleeping mate. Rich gets up and fondles over Taron’s sweaty hair. “Sleep well, T.” He whispers and lets go of Taron’s hand. He turns out the light and shuts the door quietly.  
The next day, Taron wakes up when he feels something in his ear. He groans and opens his eyes. “Rich, I wanna sleep!” He whines and a beeping tone cuts through the silence, making Taron flinch.  
“I just have to check your temperature.” Richard says and looks at the thermometer. “I need you to turn towards me so I can do your left ear.”  
Taron groans and turns on his side towards Rich. “Ouch.” He mumbles, feeling pain course through his entire body.  
“I know.” Rich whispers and puts it in his ear. They wait for the beep and Rich checks the temperature reading. “You’re still at 102.” He sighs.  
“How late is it?” Taron asks with a raspy voice and pulls the blanket higher to his face.  
“It’s 2 pm. I just came back home.” Rich explains and carefully moves Taron’s sweaty hair from his face. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m tired and everything hurts.” Taron moans and rolls onto his back. His hand lies on his stomach and Rich notices.  
“You have a stomachache?” Rich asks and looks at him concerned. He’s more than sure Taron has the flu.  
Taron nods weakly. “Can I have a heat pack?” He asks barely above a whisper.  
Richard sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t wanna make you suffer, but the heat pad will only make your fever worse.” He hesitates and lies his hand on Taron’s stomach. He gently rubs over it and the brown-haired man relaxes a bit. He hands him a glass but Taron shakes his head. “You should drink more, T. Your body needs it to fight the fever.” Rich pleads gently.  
Taron rolls his eyes and takes the glass. Rich gets up and goes downstairs to get some soup for him. If he doesn’t want to drink the tea, then he’ll have to get his liquid through food. He fills the bowl with fresh soup and puts it on a tray.  
Back upstairs, he helps Taron sit up and notices how uncomfortable he feels resting his body against the wall behind him. “Would you mind sitting behind me?” He asks and doesn’t look at his friend.  
Richard situated himself behind his friend and Taron sits between his legs. T leans against him and asks Rich how his day was. Richard tells him while he eats his soup. Taron puts the tray on the bedside table and rests his head on Richard’s chest. Richard softly starts rubbing Taron’s hurting belly again.  
Taron feels himself relaxing and he feels safe in Richard’s arms. He swallows a lump in his throat. Something changed between them, but he’s not sure if it’s only one sided. Rich’s breath against his temple sends goosebumps all over his body. His touches are electric and warm and feel so good. Does he feel this way because Richard took him in when no one else would and cares for him? Or was this more than just admiration for his best friend? His body shuts down before he could think anymore and he slowly falls asleep in Richard’s arms.  
Richard carefully changes his position so Taron could be more comfortable and lie a little flatter. His slightly younger friend turns on his side and cuddles into him. His fingers run through Taron’s hair and he tries to calm him down and ease the pain a bit. He feels himself getting tired as well, it was an intense day on set today. Rich closes his eyes and relaxes against the pillow. He listens to Taron’s steady breathing and drifts off.  
Richard wakes up when Taron squirms in his arms and moans quietly. “You okay?” Rich asked lowly.  
“Mhm.” Taron hums but moans again and contorts his face in pain.  
Richard gently strokes the sweaty hair from Taron’s forehead. “Taron.” He says warningly. “What’s wrong?”  
“I feel queasy and it’s so hot in here.” Taron groans out.  
Richard bites back a laugh. “It’s fucking cold in here and the window is open.” Taron shrugs and kicks away the blanket. “You wanna take a bath?” Rich asks. Taron nods looking up at him. Rich moves to get up, but Taron is still laying on him. “I have to get up to run you a bath mate.” He says.  
“Only 5 minutes Rich.” Taron whines and holds onto his arm. Richard chuckles and leans back. He kinda enjoys cuddling with Taron.  
After a short time, Richard gets up and heads over to the bathroom. He lets the hot water run in the bathtub and adds some bubbles. He also adds some mint and lavender which while fighting the fever also relax Taron enough to put him back to sleep.  
He helps Taron up and braces him while walking over to the bathroom. He lets him sit down at the edge of the tub and starts to head out when Taron buries his face in his hands and groans. Rich stops and turns around. “Do you need help?” He asks tiredly.  
“If it’s okay for you, yes please.” Taron admits and lets out a sigh. He hates to be this sick and physically weak.  
“Sure.” Rich agrees and helps him out of his sweaty shirt and helps him stand up and still. He helps him out of his sweatpants and stops when Taron is only in his underwear. “May I?” He asks and Taron nods. Richard keeps a neutral expression on his face as best as he could. It’s just like the Take Me To The Pilot scene a year ago, right? Just with seeing all of him in a different situation. Richard carefully helps Taron out of his underwear and into the tub. He grabs his clothes and heads to the laundry room to wash them later. He then goes back into Taron’s room and opens both his windows just enough and changes the sheets on the bed. He also grabs some fresh clothes. It will feel much better for Taron to lay on a fresh set after being in bed all day with a fever.  
When he’s done, Richard goes back into the bathroom and helps Taron out. He supports him with drying himself and putting on a new set of clothes. He hangs up the towels when Taron stumbles forward. Rich pulls him into an embrace and rubs his back. “I got you.” He says.  
“Sorry. I’m just extremely dizzy.” Taron admits and buries his face in Rich’s chest.  
Richard nods understanding. “Your room has been aired out and refreshed. Let’s get you back in there and out of this steamy bathroom.” Rich states and walks him out.  
The lavender did it’s purpose and made Taron really tired. As soon as he lies down, he can barely keep his eyes open. Richard closes the curtains and covers him with the blanket. He turns off the light and tucks the blanket around T. Taron grabs his hand and holds him in place. “Can you stay with me?” He whispers.  
Richard sits down on the bed and softly strokes over Taron’s forehead. He’s fighting with himself because of the sudden change between the two of them this last month. He fears he may be falling for his best friend, especially because he just got out of a relationship. Taron is his best friend and he would never want to hurt him. “I would, but I’m dead tired myself.” He speaks softly.  
Taron growls lowly and moves over. “You can sleep right here.” He urges the Scott. Rich swallows and is lucky the light is out. He decides to stay and changes into comfy clothes. He lies down next to Taron and stares into the darkness. T cuddles up to him and lies his head on his chest.  
“You okay with this?” Taron mumbles.  
“Mhm.” Rich hums and lies his arm around Taron. He enjoys having Taron this close to him, needing his company. Taron smells like the lavender from the bath and it makes Richard tired. They fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
Taron wakes up a while later in enormous pain in his stomach. He moans and tries to roll away from his best friend to let him sleep peacefully, but the pain shoots hard and is too much to bear. “Rich?” He whines and hopes to wake him.  
“Hmm?” Rich hums and slowly opens his eyes. Darkness surrounded him but he could feel Taron bending his arms. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asks worriedly and reaches for the bedside lamp. He can’t quite reach it, so he sits up a little which causes Taron to moan loudly in pain. Finally, he turns on the light and looks at Taron who buries his face in the pillow where he laid his head a short time ago.  
Taron’s hands are pressed on his stomach and single tears are rolling down onto his pillow. He’s breathing through gritted teeth and tries to alleviate the pain. “I can’t move, it hurts!” he groans out.  
“Give me a minute T,” Richard says and gets up and rushes downstairs. He warms up a heat pack and makes some tea. He takes it upstairs once finished and tries not to burn himself with the overflowing cup. Richard puts it down on the bedside table and sits on his knees on the bed. “I need you to sit up.” He says and carefully helps Taron sit up. Taron leans forward in pain and groans. Rich immediately sits behind him so that he’s between his legs. He gently pulls him back against his body and Taron rests his head on his chest. Rich pulls T’s hands away from his stomach and puts the heatpack on it. He wraps the blanket around them and strokes the younger man’s arms. “Breathe deeply, try to relax.” He coos in his ear. Taron twists in his arms and groans. When Richard’s hand fondles over his, Taron looks their fingers together. “Shhh, I’m here. You’re gonna be okay, love.” He speaks but bites his lip right after. Did he just…?  
Taron chuckles through the pain. “Did you just call me love?” He asks.  
Richard shakes his head. “No.” He stares down at their tangled hands. Oh fuck.  
“Liar.” Taron breathes out and closes his eyes. He tries to hide the smile on his face and starts thinking again. Rich became more than just a friend to him in the recent days and he is sure of it. It is new and he feels slightly insecure about it, but he just loves being held by him or holding his hand. Richard became gentle and hesitant with him in the recent days. T isn’t the only one that’s changed. “I don’t mind it.” He says slowly.  
Richard bites back a sigh. He is pretty sure he’s in love with his best friend. But saying it out loud would destroy everything they had. He looks back at their tangled hands and thinks about the cuddling and the bathroom. Rich takes the cup of tea and hands it to Taron. “This should help.” He speaks.  
“Thank you Rich.” Taron says and carefully sips the tea. “Eww, I hate it!” He whines and chuckles.  
Richard laughs and holds the heat pack in place while Taron drinks the tea.  
A bit later, Taron lies next to him again. The heatpack is cold and abandoned on the table and Richard gently rubs his belly.  
The next morning, Taron wakes up alone. There’s a thermos flask on the table and a cup. A note lies next to it.  
Better drink all of the tea until I’m back home at 12. I know you hate it, but it helps. Stay in bed Taron!  
See ya later,  
Rich  
Taron groans and looks at the large flask next to him. He has an hour left to drink the horrible shit. Taron sits up and pours some into the cup. He takes a sip and frowns. “How much sugar did you put in to cover the bad taste?” He giggles and takes another sip. Suddenly, his eyes catch something lying at the end of the bed. It’s the hoodie Rich gave him when they were out in the cold almost a week ago. On it lies another note.  
Your fever is gone which means you’ll be freezing like normally…  
Taron starts laughing and pulls on the comfy jumper. It’s warm and smells like Rich. He feels better almost instantly and rubs his face. What was it about Rich that made him feel this way, this safe? Has he really fallen for his best friend? God, that would destroy everything. “Fuck! What am I gonna do now?” He calls out.  
“You’re talking to yourself now?” Taron jumps a little and looks towards the door. Rich is leaning in the doorframe and looks at him with raised eyebrows. When did he get in? “And you didn’t drink your tea.” He says with a sigh.  
“You said 12. Not 11:05. I still have time.” Taron sasses back and laughs, taking another sip. Rich smiles weakly and watches him. Damn, he looks good in his jumper. “You okay? You look tired.” Taron speaks breaking Rich out of his thoughts.  
“I’m alright. What about you?” Rich says and comes inside.  
“I’m feeling a lot better than yesterday.” Taron admits and smiles, patting the mattress next to him. “What’s wrong?” He asks so softly that it makes Rich weak in the knees.  
Rich sits next to him. “Nothing. Just thinking.” He admits and stares down at the mattress.  
“About what?” Taron presses and gently pats his knee.  
About us, Richard thinks. “Nothing important. You ready to eat something?” He changes the subject. Taron nods and follows him downstairs into the kitchen. They eat in a comfortable silence but Taron watches Rich and tries to figure out what’s wrong. Was he feeling the same? Or did he just have a bad day?  
When they finish up, Taron takes their plates and walks over to the dishwasher. “Taron, let me do this.” Richard says and takes the plates from him. He loads the machine and closes it. He then turns his attention to a pack of cookies his director gave him and the other cast members today. “You wanna taste something sweet?” He asks and turns around to see Taron coming towards him.  
Now or never, Taron says to himself and leans forward. His lips connect with Richard’s full ones and he loves the feeling. His thoughts bring up all the soft touches he felt when Richard helped him in the bath. He thinks back to the Take Me To The Pilot scene and suddenly it hits him. He always loved kissing Rich.  
Richard stands there in shock for a moment and the bag falls from his hand. His hands cup Taron’s face and he kisses him softly and carefully, almost trying not to break him. He pulls away and looks at Taron trying to calm his racing heart. “Are you serious right now?” He asks still shocked. Would it possibly be that easy?  
“You asked if I wanted to taste something sweet.” Taron whispers and Rich sees the insecurity in his eyes.  
“What? I-“ Rich stutters and blushes a little.  
Taron hesitates and tangles their hands together. “I think I’m in love with you.” He admits and his heart races. Would he destroy everything between them with just one sentence?  
Richard’s thumb rubs over Taron’s knuckles. His heart is beating rapidly and he swallows. “You’re serious?” He asks.  
“I’m fucking serious.” Taron says and finally looks him in the eyes. “I love you.” He whispers and tries to find any reaction in Richard’s dashing blue eyes.  
Richard sighs in relief and kisses him again. This time, long and tenderly. “I love you too.” He confesses and Taron’s eyes light up. “I was so fucking scared to push you away from me by admitting it.” He chuckles.  
“Me too. I was scared of another heartbreak.” T shakes his head and his heart still beating fast.  
“I would never break your heart, T.” Richard says softly and squeezes his hands. He means it and Taron sees it in his beautiful eyes.  
Taron leans in again and Rich closes the gap between their lips. “Fuck.” He mumbles when Rich pulls him closer to his body. Taron stops and looks into Richard’s eyes. “You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
“And you look absolutely adorable in my jumper.” Rich says and leans his forehead against Taron’s. He giggles and can’t believe what has happened. Taron loves him back. They just kissed offscreen. “I’m gonna have to kick you out of the guest room.”  
“Huh?” Taron looks up confused.  
“I want you in my arms every night and that’s only possible when you’re in my bed.” Rich explains and kisses him again. God, only a few times and he’s already addicted to them.  
Taron smiles and plays with Rich’s hair. “That’s good because I don’t think I can ever sleep without you anymore.” Taron says adoringly.  
Rich rubs Taron’s back. “Which will be very unhealthy with our job.” He states.  
“Don’t ruin my moment.” Taron chuckles and kisses him. He moans softly when he feels Richard’s lips on his. It feels sensational.  
Taron’s moans against his lips sends a shiver through Richard’s body. “I’m sorry.” Rich mumbles and his hands wander under Taron’s shirt and up his back. Taron takes his shirt into his hand and pulls Rich closer.  
Richard kisses him passionately and tries to stop himself. “T.” He says.  
“What?” Taron asks between kisses and grabs his neck to pull him closer. There’s no fear, insecurity or hesitation between them. Both are relieved that the other one feels the same way.  
“It’s the first day you’re feeling well. You should be back in bed.” Richard warns but smashes his lips against Taron’s again and holds him tight.  
“Only if you come with me.” Taron mumbles and takes his hands when Richard hums a yes. They walk upstairs and Rich pulls T into his own bedroom.  
They fall down on the big bed and share more kisses. Taron lies on top of Richard and holds himself up by his arms that are next to Richard’s head. Rich puts his hands on Taron’s waist and rolls them over. Taron giggles and shakes his head. Rich looks down at him, smiling brightly. He connects their lips and Taron groans. “God I love you.” He breathes out.  
Taron’s hand grabs Richard’s hair and he moans softly. “You’re still the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.” He smirks and bites Rich’s lower lip. “And I don’t want anything else ever again.”  
Rich stops and looks down at him. “I swear I won’t break your heart T.” He says softly.  
Taron strokes over his cheek before cupping his face. “I trust you Rich.”


End file.
